


You look good in my clothes

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo being flustered, Fili likes kili in his clothes, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Fíli, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili likes seeing Kili wearing his clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look good in my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad all mistakes are mine

The night was very cold; wind blew rain into their faces as the company slowly trudged on. Bilbo was doubled up with Thorin teeth chattering loudly and pressed back against the bigger dwarf as much as he could to keep warm. Fili had forced Kili, despite his protests, to double up with him as well knowing, even with his cloak, his brother’s jacket wasn’t made heavy enough to block out the cold. Kili curled into him as much as he could hands shaking as he wrapped as much of the jacket Fili was wearing around him as well.

“Hard-headed brother.” Fili muttered fondly, earning him a half-hearted head butt, he let his eyes roam around the rest of the group.

Dori had taken Ori onto his horse, and Bofur was still having a whispered argument with Balin about their arrangement on Bofur’s horse. The rest were stubborn, bracing themselves against the rain and cold, bitter winds. Gandalf spotted a cave just off the trail and Fili was relieved when Thorin barked an order to make for the cave to stop for the night.

The cave was thankfully large, they settled far back from the mouth of the cave, surprised, but grateful, at finding enough dry wood to make two fires to make it easier for everyone to stay warm. They ran rope across the cave to hang their damp cloaks to dry and hopefully to keep some of the wind out.

Silence rang through the cave, and any speaking was done in a whisper.

“Kili go sit by the fire, I’ll look after our horses, go get warm.” Fili murmured, the younger looked up obviously ready to protest, “Do not fight me brother, you’re shivering, go. I’ll be there shortly.” He pressed a kiss to Kili’s forehead and pushed him towards the fires.

Kili only looked back once, then sat as close as he dared to the fire. Fili made quick work of un-saddling their horses, giving them a quick rub down so he could join his brother.

Kili was still shivering a little making Fili frown; he sat down a little behind Kili, taking his jacket off as well. Grabbing Kili around the waist he dragged the other to him until they were back to chest then draped his jacket over both of them.

“Thank you.” Kili whispered, pushing back and maneuvering until he was comfortable. Fili didn’t respond just tightened his hold on Kili, pressed a kiss into his dark hair. He didn’t know how long they sat in silence dozing.

Eventually everyone was warmed up; the company began talking in soft voices filling the cave with a soft buzzing noise. Fili felt Kili stir from his light doze, “Are you hungry?” he asked.

Kili sighed and briefly nuzzled the older Dwarfs neck, “A little, if you want to make something I’ll eat it.” He replied.

The brothers sat up for Fili to get up and Kili quickly put the jacket on. The blonde gave his brother an indulgent look. Fili, with the help of Bofur, gathered food from the packs and made a quick meal. Fili kept sneaking glances at Kili as the stew cooked.

He had the coat wrapped tight closed around him now, talking quietly with Bilbo who was wrapped in Thorin’s blanket, held tight in the Dwarf’s lap, and looking like he was ready to bolt the minute Thorin loosened his hold.

Something tightened in his chest seeing his brother sitting there in his coat, he liked it. A lot.

“Fili? Fili!” Bofur’s exclamation startled him and he turned to see Bofur looking at him with an amused look. “Food is ready.” He held out two bowls for Fili to hand out while he dished out more.

When everyone had a bowl Fili made his own and made his way back to Kili.

The younger helped wrap a blanket around his shoulders pecking him on the lips, with a whispered apology for stealing his coat, then settled against Kili once again.

“It’s no problem brother.” Fili murmured thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning was met with sun and no rain or wind.

Bilbo was up first, as usual, somehow having wriggled himself out from a grumbling Thorin’s grasp and was making breakfast for whoever woke. Fili stirred yawning until his jaw cracked deciding to lie there a little longer enjoying the feeling of Kili being pressed against him.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Bilbo’s voice drifted over making Fili lift his head so he could see the hobbit.

“In a moment thank you.” He replied. Kili muttered something, stretching, opening his eyes to look blearily at brother.

He mouthed _good morning_ pressing a chaste kiss to Fili’s neck, making the older shudder and tighten his grip.

“Morning, are you ready for breakfast?” he questioned.

“Yes but I would really like to get clean first.” He wriggled his brows and Fili rolled his eyes.

“Alright we need to fill canteens anyway.” He pushed both of them up till they were standing much to Kili’s agitation, “Go gather canteens, I’ll grab us clean clothes.” Fili instructed, he sighed when Kili complained about it being too early and went to their packs.

He quickly grabbed a change from either pack without looking and met Kili at the mouth of the cave.

Neither spoke as they walked, the canteens clicking together were the only sound as they walked. Kili cheered when a large lake came into view not far from the cave.

“Last one in has to wash the other’s hair!” Kili yelled taking off.

Fili took after him with a short yell, “You little cheat!”

“It’s only cheating if I told you after I started running!” 

Kili reached the edge of the water first dropping all the canteens to the ground and stripping as quickly as he could. Not wanting to lose Fili dropped the clothes and ran past his brother diving into the lake fully clothed.

He popped up from under the water with a grin at the shocked look on Kili’s face, “That was cheating!” Kili laughed stripping off his breeches.

Fili licked his lips at the tan skin revealed to him, Kili slowly made his way into the lake and Fili met him halfway. Fili grabbed his brother when he was close enough mashing their lips together instantly. He felt hands in his hair and Fili gripped sharp hipbones, bringing their bodies closer together. They both moaned at the contact, Fili quickly took over the kiss not wanting to take his time and tease like he normally did. His brother felt the same way, making quick work of undressing him.

Skin to skin felt better and Fili growled, pushing and pulling until Kili was on his stomach on muddy ground near the water. Kili panted urging his brother on.

Their coupling was quick and over much too soon for either of them. They laid there panting until they gathered themselves the next kiss was softer, less hurried but still left them breathless.

“You are dirty brother, we need to wash up and get back to camp.”

“You’re the one who pushed me in the mud.”

Silence fell as they first washed the clothes they had been wearing and laid them out to dry, they washed each other gently, Fili taking extra care to tease his brother’s hole, making the other squirm.

Finishing at last they sat on a rock to sun dry so Kili could re-braid Fili’s hair. Kili hummed softly as he worked and Fili closed his eyes relaxing. When the mustache was done Kili grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

“We’ve been gone long enough, we need to head back before someone comes looking for us.” Kili nodded and they got up to get dressed.

“Hey Fili? Did you accidentally grab my shirt?” Kili questioned once he picked up his shirt.

Fili looked over then looked at the shirt in his hands, “No I have mine. Why?”

Kili hummed and gave a shrug, “I guess one of your shirts got in my pack.” He slid the shirt on anyway. The shirt was loose on Kili’s smaller frame, going down to his mid-thigh, Fili stared and his nostrils flared at the sight.

“No big deal, I’ll wear it until we get back then change into-“

“Keep it on.”

The interruption startled Kili enough to look at his brother, he paused seeing the heat in the other’s eyes.

“You want me to keep it on?” He questioned, unsure where his brother was going with this.

“Yes, leave it on. I like seeing you in my clothes.” Fili said reaching out to run a possessive hand down Kili’s chest. He stepped forward so they were a hairs breath away and when his hand reached the bottom of the shirt his hand reached around Kili’s back. Kili’s light gasp as Fili ran a finger through the crease of his ass through the shirt only spurred him on. He pressed against opening until Kili grabbed his shoulders gasping.

“I like it a lot, shows you’re mine, my brother, my lover, mine to kiss, mine to touch, mine to fuck.” The last was punctuated with another hard press that made Kili cry out.

“Yes, yours, only yours, only want you to touch me.” His hurried response earned another growl and then they were kissing again. It ended when a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like their hobbit falling. They broke apart quickly, Kili turning to hurriedly put on his breeches while Fili moved to get the canteens.

Thorin and Bilbo appeared shortly, the later looking slightly flushed while the former looked smug.

“Ah good you’re done, take what canteens you have filled, head back, Bilbo and I will get the rest.”

Not daring to argue, the two brothers gave each other a knowing look and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for possessive!Fili liking Kili to wear his clothing.


End file.
